


That's Not Me

by dadsBBQparty



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 20:25:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15008747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadsBBQparty/pseuds/dadsBBQparty
Summary: Connor said goodbye to Hank, but that was before he left for a year. A year without contact. “I thought you died.”





	That's Not Me

“Connor,” the older man muttered, his eyes narrowing at the android who had appeared at his door. It had been a while since he saw him. After Markus had been successful with the peaceful protests, Connor was no longer part of the police department. He was given the decision to stay, but he left without looking back. He said goodbye to Hank, but that was before he left for a year. A year without contact. “I thought you died.” 

“No,” Connor said softly. “I am alive.” He nodded at the end of his sentence as if he were trying to prove it. 

“Would they rebuild you if you died now?” Hank asked, cocking a brow. 

“No,” he said with a slight shrug. “... Equal rights includes not coming back after death…” 

“Connor, you're still just as weird. It's one in the morning, and-” Hank smiled slightly, shaking his head. He opened the door for him, gesturing for him to come inside. Connor complied, walking inside and looking around. 

There were a few things Hank noticed. He had removed his LED, and he had no markings on him that would show to the naked eye that he was an android. His hair was the same, but it looked as though it had fallen out of place throughout the day. He was wearing a baggy sweatshirt- a lot different than the uptight suits he would wear everyday at the office. He had a messenger bag at his side, and another backpack on his back. They both seemed as if they were close to overflowing. 

He was still Connor, at least. Once the door was shut, he was on the ground with Sumo. 

“You still don't know what to do with dogs,” Hank commented as Connor awkwardly patted the St. Bernard in front of him. He looked happy. Sumo seemed as though he was trying to understand where Connor had been all this time. There was a short while where Connor spent as much time with him as Hank did. 

Sumo laid down beside Connor, and Hank took a seat on the floor by them, leaning against the couch. It was nice to see him with Sumo again. 

“Sorry I'm here so late,” Connor finally told him, looking up at the officer. “I didn't… have anywhere else to go. So I came to Detroit again, and I… didn't call, because I was nervous.” 

“It would have been nice to get a call from you the past year,” Hank commented. He reached for the glass of whiskey that was on the coffee table, bringing it to his lips. 

“I-I know. You could have called me too, though…” Connor argued. He looked embarrassed. Hank was at a loss of what to say to that one. 

“What happened?” Hank asked him, furrowing his brow. 

“I-I…” Connor exhaled deeply, closing his eyes as if he was trying to find courage. “You're not gonna laugh at me, right?” 

“Not unless it's funny.” 

“Hah-hah,” the black haired android replied. He never perfected the sarcastic laugh. It was good to know he was still as dorky as ever. “Anyways… so I went to Philadelphia with Markus after being… liberated. I think I told you I was there.” 

“You did,” Hank said. 

“It was going to be a week. Talk to androids, help out the community, work on human-android relationships. Anyways… I met this guy-” 

Hank coughed loudly, startling Connor from his words. 

“Like romantically?” he asked, trying to keep himself from tearing up from the coughing. It was unexpected to imagine Connor in any kind of relationship. 

“Y-Yeah,” Connor said, nodding his head slightly. “... Romantic. He was a human, in his thirties. I thought he was… cute. I ended up staying in Philadelphia with him instead of going on the rest of the tour.” 

“What happened with him?” Hank asked, getting an idea of what happened. 

“We broke up two weeks ago,” Connor told him softly. “I was staying with Markus in Washington until today…” 

“Shit, Connor… you know I'll let you crash here…” Hank sighed, gesturing for him to hand him one of his bags. Connor took the messenger bag off, handing it to Hank, who just set it on the couch. The android looked like he was on the verge of tears, taking off his other backpack and handing it to Hank. 

“Thank you,” he whispered. “I'm completely broke.” 

“Why wouldn't that Markus let you stay with him longer?” Hank asked, putting the other backpack on the ground by the couch. 

“He said I could, but… I wanted to come and see you instead,” Connor admitted to him. He reached up to wipe his eyes with the sleeve of his sweatshirt. “The hard thing about only having emotions for a year is that I don't know what to do with this bad feeling!” 

“I'm almost fifty-five, and I can't handle heartbreak easily either… you're just like a human,” Hank reassured him, setting a hand on Connor’s knee. “You can sleep with Sumo all night. That might make you feel better.” 

“You think?” Connor asked. 

“Animals are kinda therapeutic,” Hank shrugged. “Anyways, would it make you feel better to tell me about this guy?” 

“M-Maybe… just not the name, I don't want you trying to kill him,” he said with a nervous smile. Hank laughed at the words. “Anyways… he was just a nice guy. We met at a bar- he was crazy smart. He’s a physicist. It was nice to see a human who could rival my database. He was cute too. Blonde, kind of small…” Connor smiled faintly at the memory. “We went on so many dates over that week, and he invited me to stay with him instead of leaving. I said okay, and Markus was supportive of it. I lived with him, and everything was fine, until…” 

“Until?” 

“You,” Connor whispered, looking at him. He was blushing. Darkly. 

“Me?” Hank asked, furrowing his brow. 

“He asked me if I had ever felt love before him,” Connor told him quietly. “I…” He looked down at Sumo. “I didn't want to lie to him. Lying is what pulls relationships apart. That's what his dad told me once during dinner. So I told him the truth. Yes. I loved someone else deeply.” 

“Connor…” 

The pale android rubbed his eyes again, sobbing into his sweater. “H-He seemed hurt. He asked me who. I told him, you. I told him I didn't talk to you anymore because I had him- I-I…” 

Hank set his hand on Connor’s back, patting it gently. That was why Connor never called him. He knew he must have had a reason. It wasn't as though they never talked before he left. 

“It hurt him to know that… he knew- he knew I still liked you, Hank. He… said if I liked you still, I needed to leave…” 

“And you're… here,” Hank sighed, knowing what that meant. Connor rested his head on Hank’s shoulder, and the older man wrapped his arms around his slender body. “Let it out…” 

“I'm sorry, Hank…” he sobbed into his shirt. 

“Why are you apologizing for feelings?” Hank sighed. 

“I… don't want you to be upset by…” 

“I would be heartless to be mad at you for feeling something like that,” Hank replied. “I just wish you would have told me earlier… is that why you left, Connor? You thought I'd be upset if you liked me…?” 

“Yeah,” Connor whispered into his shirt. “I thought you'd never want to look at me again.” 

“You androids can still be so fucking stupid,” Hank sighed. He pulled Connor off of his shirt before he coaxed his face closer to his. As Hank was closing his eyes, he noticed Connor was too. When their lips touched, Connor’s hand gripped Hank’s shirt, pulling on it as if he was gripping onto life with it. 

Connor pulled away quickly, breathing out, “You like me?” 

“Shut the hell up,” Hank laughed before kissing him again, holding Connor closely to him. Connor was built to analyze difficult situations, and the stupid android couldn't have even picked up on the hints he had been dropping before he left. He had every intention to make up for the time they spent away from each other. It was almost flattering that Connor had left someone for him. 

“You taste like whiskey still,” Connor whispered between a kiss, trailing his kisses down his neck. 

“You taste like plastic,” Hank replied, making Connor let out a small laugh. The android stopped his kisses, looking at him instead. His eyes were still puffy.

“I missed you, Hank.” 

“I missed you plenty,” Hank replied, running a hand through Connor’s hair. “You haven't aged a day…” 

“I won't…” Connor replied, his face falling. “The biggest difference between you and me.” 

“Even if you did age, you'd have a lot of years to have to make up for to match me,” Hank joked as a way to comfort Connor. “Unlike that other guy, I'm already old as dirt.” 

Connor grinned. It was a pleasant sight to see. “I wouldn't have it any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> I gotta stop writing at 2 AM lol. 
> 
> Also, my twitter is @hatsunenorman and I'm always willing to scream about DBH with people!!


End file.
